Deja un deseo para Navidad
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia quedan solos en casa, justamente en la fecha de Navidad Ichigo no tiene un buen recuerdo de las fiestas, pero Rukia sabrá contentarlo... ¡A su manera! serie de 3 capis. REWIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Soy yo otra vez jejeje ^^**

**Espero que les vaya muy bien. **

**Como se acerca la Navidad, pensé hacer un fic cortito de solo 3 capítulos donde se encontrarán Ichigo y Rukia. Pero… no esperen ver escenas cursis típicas que se encuentran en dicha fecha. Nada de shojo. En fin, basta de dar pantallazos, sino quitarán la "magia" (?!) del fic… XD. Iba a decirles algo más y me olvidé XP… ya me acordaré… **

**Ahora si, los dejo con la historia **

-Fic algo malhablado.

**DEJA UN DESEO PARA NAVIDAD**

**Cap1: You and Me**

Corrían el día 23 de diciembre por el barrio de Karakura. Ichigo observaba cómo la nieve caía desde la ventana de su habitación. A su lado estaba la enana molesta que miraba algún que otro libro para "enterarse" de las cosas que pasaban entre los humanos. Ichigo seguía sin comprender qué era lo que les veía de emocionantes. Pero bueno, a los locos siempre hay que decirles que si… ¿No?

Un suspiro interrumpió la armonía del ambiente. Ichigo observó que Rukia se aburría del texto y ahora estaba disponiéndose a tomar un poco de té caliente. Hacía frío y la calefacción se había roto, para su desdicha.

-¿No quieres algo de café?

-¿Estás loco? No podría dormir ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me diste a probarlo? –preguntó ella, con la clara idea de sacarlo de sus casillas

-Mi culpa no es que te enviciaras y que golpeases por tratar de quitarte la jarra donde lo había preparado

Otra vez estaban discutiendo, perdiéndose en el hilo original del argumento de Ichigo para poder prepararse algo para él también. Rukia había perdido los estribos tan o más que el shinigami sustituto y ahora estaba engranando… para mal.

-Eres un idiota

-Y tú una maldita malhumorada de mierda

-¿A quién le dices algo así?

-¡A la "señorita" shinigami Kuchiki Rukia!

-Discúlpate, descerebrado

-No voy a ser tu sirviente para toda la eternidad

-¡No deseo que me sirvas siempre!

-Ah! solo sirves para pelear sin decencia.

Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par. Miró a Ichigo, mientras trataba de aparentar que eso no le había dolido. Se mordió el labio inferior con duda, mientras intentaba por sus medios no permitir que sus lágrimas salieran de los ojos violetas

-Gracias…

Ahora él se dio cuenta de su error

-Perdóname.

Rukia miró para otro lado.

-¿Eso es nieve? –preguntó de pronto.

-Si, eso es –dijo él, en un susurro. Estaba aliviado por que ella le había perdonado.

-Si tanto te molesta como peleo, entonces pelea tú mismo y que te maten los hollows…

¡Mierda! Golpe bajo en el momento menos indicado

-¡Ya, lo dije que lo siento! –gritó el chico

-No te hice nada para que lloriquearas perdón

-¡No lloriqueo!

-Ya, déjalo.

Una sonrisa salió de sus labios. Sí, Rukia Kuchiki, como muy de costumbre había ganado. Ichigo se dirigió hacia el aparato de música, para subir el volumen. "Crash hearts" de Fall Out Boy resonaba en toda la casa solitaria.

-Me gusta esa banda

-Es norteamericana, por lo que sé

La mirada de la morena se iluminó.

-¿En Norteamérica nieva como aquí?

-Generalmente si. Aunque Norteamérica es muy grande. Cuando me refiero a Norteamérica, estoy hablando solo de Estados Unidos. –de pronto corrió hacia las habitación de sus hermanitas. Rebuscó entre las cosas de las niñas y encontró un mapamundi. -¿Lo ves? –preguntó él, a sabiendas que Rukia seguía detrás de él. El pelinaranja observaba las facciones de la chica. Eran completamente absortas en lo señalado

-Qué grande que es.

-Es verdad-

-¿Están pasando más música de ellos?

-Seguramente. Hoy habían anunciado pasar todo el tiempo su música

-Ah…

-Quieres chocolateada? ¿Café?

-Lo que quieras

Ichigo se extrañó por la amabilidad de la morena, pero no expresó nada al respecto. Preparó en la cafetera italiana un rico café con bolitas de chocolate para que se derritiera por el calor. Sentándose en la mesita del comedor, sirvió una taza a Rukia y otra para él. Encontró unas magdalenas que habían comprado la otra vez, antes de pelear con un hollow. Sonrieron, antes de dar un sorbo en el café. El líquido calentó sus cuerpos, era un oasis en medio de un desierto. Ese permitido de las tres de la tarde les mejoró bastante.

Rukia estaba tratando de comprender lo que decían las canciones. Todas se trataban de amor, y aunque ella era completamente reacia a toda clase de sentimentalismos, le alegró saber que los humanos eran un poco más de cariñosos que ese pelinaranja.

-¿Cómo se llama esta canción? –preguntó, inocentemente

Notó un sonrojo por parte del chico y se cuestionó qué había echo mal

-You and Me. ¿Por qué?

-Me gusta

Silencio. No era nada tajante, sino que era una pausa cálida, donde solo escuchaban juntos las canciones. A veces, esa tranquilidad de nosotros sin hablar, es muy gratificante. Ichigo apoyó la cabeza en la silla, hundiéndose cada vez más. Estaba descansando antes de que alguna llamada por parte de la Soul Society arruinara el momento de sosiego

-Me and you… setting in a honeymoon. If a Woke up next to you, if I woke up next to you- susurró Rukia, mientras escuchaba la canción que terminaba. La siguiente, más movida, le hizo sonreír, mientras observaba a su compañero dormir un poco. Se levantó despacio de su silla, para no molestarlo.

Caminando por la casa, miró varias cosas que antes no había notado. Fotos. Había muchas de ellas. En todas, estaba Ichigo con cara de mala uva, pero descendiendo los años, pudo notar que esa mirada de estar peleado con el mundo disminuía. Hasta que encontró una muy bonita donde Masaki estaba con Karin y Yuzu. Ichigo salía con una mueca infantil e inocente. Sonreía con mucha alegría y casi se lo podía imaginar riéndose de felicidad. Sonrió. Era un recuerdo muy bonito de cuando estaban en la playa, un año de vacaciones de verano.

De reojo miró a su amigo que seguía durmiendo en la silla. Sonrió

Había escuchado que pronto sería Navidad. Allí se regalaban muchas cosas. Y ella no quería ser la excepción. Pero para eso necesitaría ayuda de su Nii-sama, puesto que no iba a gastar el dinero de Ichigo. Ella era rica, pero su mesada la había dejado en la Soul Society.

Cuando fue para avisarle a Ichigo que se estaba por marchar de casa, se dio cuenta que él no estaba allí. Qué raro.

Caminó por toda la casa, mirando cada habitación. No estaba en la de su padre, ni en el baño, ni en la cocina, ni en la de sus hermanitas. La única que quedaba y eso casi hizo entristecerle, era la de su madre. La de Masaki.

Mirando por el resquicio que dejaba la puerta semicerrada, observó que él hablaba con las cenizas de su madre. Rukia no sabía qué hacer. Era un tema demasiado delicado el que estaba tocando ahora. ¿Realmente era tan bueno el regalarle una foto de ella para Navidad?

-Oka… ya sé, me dirás que soy un tonto. Pero sigo extrañándote. Es una fecha muy triste para mí. Después de todo, siempre estábamos cocinando juntos. Siempre reíamos y siempre me contabas historias fantásticas. Te voy a extrañar, como todos los años. Sé que papá suele marcharse cuando es Navidad, Yuzu trata de estar alegre y Karin sigue con su mirada indiferente, donde dentro de ella, la corroe el dolor. Pero ¿Sabes? Ahora tengo a una persona conmigo. Se quedará conmigo para Navidad. –Puso los ojos en blanco –sé que suele ser pesada, que a veces, me hace cabrear mucho, pero gracias a ella puedo ser mucho más fuerte como persona y con mis sentimientos. Le debo mucho a esa chica. Ojalá estuvieras junto a mí, diciéndome qué cuernos sería lo que debo regalarle. No sé mucho de chicas y no puedo tomar de parámetros a las estúpidas compañeras de clases que tengo. –sonrió-es broma. Festejaremos solos las fiestas, puesto que los demás se han marchado por las vacaciones. Tampoco quiero verlos. Ellos no me comprenden de esa manera. La única que puede hacerlo es Rukia y se lo agradezco infinitamente. Le compraré algo que realmente desee. –Sonrió –gracias. Hablar contigo me ha hecho mucho mejor. –unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. –Adiós okasan…

Rukia le esperaba en la habitación del chico, mientras trataba de pensar lo que había escuchado. Le caía bien a ese niñato. Bueno, era un buen paso. Cuando se tocó la mejilla, puesto que le dio picazón algo extraño, se dio cuenta que tenía los dedos mojados. Estaba… ¿Llorando? ¿Así se sentía llorar cuando estabas en un gigai? Se pasó la lengua por los labios, antes de quitarse todas las lágrimas y vestigios de ellas, con mucha vergüenza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Se estaba ablandando? ¿Qué pasó con la shinigami tan ruda de apellido renombrado? Suspiró. Realmente le había puesto muy triste lo que Ichigo le había dicho a su madre. ¿Qué podía llegar a decirle? ¡Ánimo, cabrón que podrás festejar feliz tus fiestas! Nop… imposible.

Además, Ichigo adoraba pasar las Navidades solo. Totalmente alejado de los demás…

-Ichigo… -susurró la morena, antes de escuchar que su amigo entraba por la puerta

-¿De holgazana?

Ahí estaba ese caparazón de persona insensible. Qué estúpido que llegaba a ser en esos momentos. Tan idiota uqe daban ganas de darle un buen tortazo. Pero Rukia Kuchiki no se rebajaría para eso… ¿Verdad?

-Sí, ¿Qué te importa?

-Hazme lugar

-¿Kurosaki-kun quiere acostarse al lado mío?

-Cállate. –se había puesto más rojo que el pelo de Renji. –está bien, me siento en el piso.

-No. Ven –le hizo un lugarcito. –acuéstate, idiota y deja de molestar

-Tarada

Rukia sonrió internamente. Ichigo no cambiaría por más que ella lo deseara. Por momentos le daba pena verle de esa manera. Sabía uqe sufría mucho.

-Ichigo…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué quieres hacer estas fiestas?

-Solo estar en mi casa y tranquilo

-¿Soy una molestia, verdad?

-Para nada. Eres mi única compañera, ya que Kon se fue de vacaciones con Yuzu…

Una risita de Rukia hizo que él le mirara sorprendido

-¿Te empeñas en hacerle sufrir todo el tiempo?

-Y… sino no tengo con qué divertirme.

-Ichigo…

Oh, oh… voz suave y casi de cordero herido.

-Dime…

-Nada idiota…-se dio la media vuelta, roja por lo que había estado a punto de decirle

-Dime

-No

-¡Rukia!

-No querrás enterarte

-Que lo sueltes

-Está bien… -suspiró –te amo

Luego de decir eso, saltó de la cama y corrió a más poder hacia fuera de la casa. Se daría un buen golpe de aire frío, más no importaba.

¿Había hecho bien en decírselo?

**Wooow ¿Qué piensan del primer capitulo? Merece un rewiew.**

**Ahora me acuerdo, jeje, aunque un poquito tarde: el fic es un poco malhablado XD. Sin maldiciones por doquier, no son Ichigo&Rukia. ¿No?**

**Nos vemos y espero rewiews… tanto en este, como en Ichigo no Transilvania 2, cap 6 (lemmon). Ejem di publicidad, pero bueh… XD**

**Nos vemos. **

**Un beso**

**PS: ¡Los quiero a todos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DEJA UN DESEO PARA NAVIDAD**

**Cap2****: Where is your boy tonight?**

Corre, corre, corre, antes de que el tiempo y la verdad te atrapen. Corre Rukia, así escapas de lo que acabas de decir. Eres torpe, insegura, aunque siempre aparentas estar de malhumor y ser más inteligente que los demás.

Rukia pisaba con fuerza el pavimento, desapareciendo de la vista de Ichigo lo más que podía.

Nevaba tanto que a veces no podía seguir corriendo, la nieve le impedía seguir su camino sin destino. Entonces ¿Qué haría? Al parecer, hasta ella misma se había dado cuenta que lo que había soltado era una bomba en potencia.

De pronto, escuchó un pitido. Su celular estaba avisándole de la llegada de un hollow que no tenía nada más que molestar por ahí. Miró enojada por los alrededores. Había llevado cierta gikongan, por suerte y gracias a Kami. Ahora si podría pelear contra él. Y todo acabaría lo mejor posible.

Se convirtió en shinigami lo que dura un suspiro.

Observó a la bestia que estaba atacando a un fantasma inocente. Una niña que solo se había cruzado malamente con él. Por esas fatalidades del destino, ahora su alma era parte de la del hollow. Había llegado tarde

Frunciendo sus labios, Rukia atacó sin presentarse. Una manera un poco traicionera a la hora de pelear, pero seres como esos no merecían misericordia.

La primera estocada de Sode no Shirayuki había arrebatado el brazo del bicho. Ahora iría por más. El hollow había gritado entre asustado y furioso y con su única mano sobreviviente del golpe, trató de eliminar a Rukia de su camino. Pero la shinigami, con las ganas de pelear que tenía en ese momento, bufó y pronunció unas palabras que hicieron que todo quedara muchísimo más blanco que antes.

-Tsugi no mai ¡Hakuren!

Y así, el Hollow, purificado en su totalidad, habitaría en su verdadero lugar: la Soul Society

Bufando otra vez, colocó su espada en la espalda, mientras regresaba a su cuerpo. Chappy le esperaba con una sonrisa inocentona, como siempre. Chocaron las palmas, contentas, mientras la verdadera Rukia entraba en su gigai.

-Gracias Chappy –susurró ella, con una sonrisa.

Supo, internamente, que Chappy le habría contestado de una manera muy alegre. Después de todo, ella vivía por su bienestar. Trabajo duro y sucio. Pensándolo bien, a veces le daban ganas de conseguirle un gigai aparte. Pero con eso, jamás podrían volver a intercambiarse. Era un ciclo vicioso, que nunca acabaría. Suspiró otra vez y se dispuso de una buena vez, regresar a casa.

Pero algo le impidió la vuelta.

Allí estaba la persona de la que ella estaba escapando: Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Ichi…go…

-¿Estás bien?

"_Vaya, una pregunta amable, estoy de suerte"_

El chico le tendió la mano, sin sonreír. Su ceño estaba un poco hundido, pero no tanto como para darle un aspecto solemnemente criminal

-Si, solo fue un Hollow –dijo sin hacer ninguna mueca.

Una tensión extraña se creó entre ambos, pero eso no interesó. Asintieron al unísono, como si hubiesen leído sus mentes. Así, comenzaron a caminar directo a casa. Otra vez estarían solos, más no interesaba.

-¿Siguen dando la maratón de Fall Out Boy? –preguntó Rukia, riéndose de que estando en un país tan lejano como lo era Estados Unidos, se escuchaban ciertas canciones extranjeras

-Creo que si… -él le miró sorprendido -¿Qué te pasa? Estás extraña últimamente

-Nada, nada

Silencio otra vez. Internamente, Rukia rogaba que apareciera otro Hollow. Pero ninguno hizo un noble acto de presencia. Desgraciados fueran.

Llegaron a casa, pero tampoco no dijeron nada. Era como si ese lapsus de tiempo en que ella le había dicho que lo amaba, nunca hubiese existido. Cenaron en silencio lo que había dejado su hermanita Yuzu, tomaron otro café, miraron tele juntos. Luego de eso, observándose para ver si coincidían en lo miso, los dos subieron para ir a la habitación de Ichigo. Ya era de noche y no tenían ganas de seguir hablando sobre la vida, así que Rukia fue al armario tan adorado e Ichigo se recostó en su cama.

-Ichigo… -susurró la morena, tratando de entablar conversación

-Dime

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –No pudo reprimirlo -¿No vas a decirme nada de lo que te confesé?

-Eh…

-Déjalo, eres un idiota –se dio la media vuelta, dándole imaginariamente la espalda

-Espera

-Ya, que lo dejes

-Rukia –abrió la puerta del armario, sorprendiéndola.

-Idiota, podía estar…

-No me interesa, escúchame.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás segura de lo que has dicho?

-Si, idiota. Sino ni habría abierto la boca. No soy tan estúpida

-Entonces, ¿Por qué saliste corriendo, cobarde?

-Porque no sabía que me contestarías, retrasado

-Qué romántica eres. –Puso los ojos en blanco, mientras entraba en el armario –Kami ¿Cómo haces para dormir aquí? –evitó el severo sonrojo por parte de la shinigami. –en fin, enana. Ahora tenemos todo el tiempo para hablar. Ya he revisado si la habitación tiene cámaras de seguridad. Nada. Ni la casa misma los tiene. Estamos a salvo. –Se sentó, cerrando la puerta -¿Por qué dijiste eso, Rukia?

-Te dije ya la respuesta

-¿De verdad me amas? ¿No será una de tus artimañas?

-Por favor, me meto contigo, pero no con los sentimientos

-Los shinigamis no los tienen

Rukia entrecerró sus ojos, antes de esquivarle la cara

-Eres un idiota

-Rukia, ¿Por qué no puedo creerte? ¿Crees que si fuera verdad te estaría preguntando esto?

-No confías en mí y eso es muy malo

-Rukia…

-Que es verdad

-Mírame a los ojos

Ella lo hizo, pero pronto flaqueó.

-¡Está bien! ¡Te veía triste y no sabía que hacer! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te siga el juego? ¡No puedo entender cómo es que festejas tan solitario las fiestas! ¡Me desquicia el hecho que hayas tenido una vida partida a la mitad, después de la muerte de tu madre! Es obvio que la quieres mucho ¡Pero debes comenzar a vivir tu propia vida y dejar de carcomerte internamente! Te… lo digo por experiencia. –bajó su tono de voz. Miró al joven pelinaranja que solo estaba estupefacto. Tanta verborrea le había llamado la atención. Rukia no era de hablar mucho, sin estar maldiciendo por doquier

-Retiro lo dicho. Los shinigamis tienen sentimiento

-Descerebrado –sonrió levemente- Ahora… ya sabes que no es verdad lo que dije

-Si… -silencio.

Por extraño que pareciera, Rukia se sentía vacía. Ahora que le había dicho la verdad, se daba cuenta de que realmente algo había dejado con la confesión

-¿Saldremos a comprar regalos de Navidad? –trató de mantener el ánimo alegre, aunque con señal de dificultad

-¿Para quienes?

-Para ti… y para mí –sonrió-esta Navidad estarás conmigo, cueste lo que me cueste. Si te escondes, no temas porque te voy a encontrar y te patearé mil veces el culo para que recapacites –una sonrisa más pronunciada se hizo presente en el rostro de la chica

-Rukia… gracias

-De nada… ¿Vamos a dormir? –no quería decirlo, pero realmente le incomodaba el hecho que él estuviera junto a ella, en un lugar tan estrecho.

-¿Qué pasa Kuchiki? ¿Te doy miedo?

-Idiota… obviamente no.

-¿Entonces porqué quieres que me vaya?

-Porque…

-Admítelo, te da vergüenza.

-Cállate

-¿Qué pasa si…?

-¿Si…?

-¿Si te abrazo y beso? –Kami que Ichigo no quería decirlo, pero no quedaba otra. Le encantaba verla en ese estado. La gran Kuchiki Rukia aminorada de esa manera. ¡Ja! Ni Byakuya podía llegar a hacer lo que estaba logrando con ella.

-Te rompo la cara

Ichigo se rió en voz baja. Sí, realmente esa chica era de todo, menos dulce e inocente.

-Entonces, correremos el riesgo ¿Qué te parece?-su corazón era un tambor, pero no interesaba… ahora mismo se había dejado llevar, por ese cosquilleo

-Eh…

La besó. Solo era un beso cándido y honesto

El sonrojo de Rukia se acentuó aún más. Pero no podía llegara decirle algo diferente, después de todo… ella no sentía nada por Ichigo

¿O si?

-Feliz Noche Buena –sonrió –es la una de la madrugada. Buenas noches…

Desapareció del armario, tal como había hecho acto de presencia. Ahora Ichigo se disponía a dormir, tratando de no pensar lo que había hecho… había bes…bes…bes…besado… a ¡RUKIA! ¡¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando por la cabeza últimamente?! Estaba loco, sin duda alguna

Rukia se quedó encerrada en su pequeña habitación, mientras los latidos seguían disparados. Si lo hubiese planeado, tal vez no le habría salido tan bien. Pero esto… ese beso… ¿Por qué había pasado semejante locura? ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando entre ellos? ¿Era lo que ella creía? ¿Lo de esos mangas shojos? Kami, ella no era tan melosa y estúpida ¿O si? ¿Había encontrado su lado romántico? Por Kami, si ella era una shinigami, una chica que amaba matar hollows, no enredarse sentimentalmente con el idiota que dormía en cerca suyo.

-Buenas noches, idiota

-Buenas noches, enana

La chica abrió un libro que tenía por allí. Debía leer algo, antes de dormir, sino se volvería más loca, rozando límites insospechados

"_**NIGHTS**_

_(…)_

"_-Kelsea… -me dijo, justo cuando había terminado de bañarme. _

_Asentí, mientras los latidos comenzaban a acelerárseme. Le miré algo dubitativa y me senté en la cama, a su lado. Corrió mi cabello húmedo, antes de comenzar a tocar mi piel con sus labios. Sus dientes pronto se hicieron lugar, para morderme con fuerzas. Caímos sobre la cama, mientras seguía succionándome la sangre. _

_De haber sido otra situación, seguramente me habría ruborizado… el hecho era que ahora estaba muy débil y a ciencia cierta necesitaría algo para tomar luego y reponer las fuerzas perdidas por la __**extraña**__ desaparición de sangre. _

_Sus labios volvieron a su pose inicial, mientras me miraba con la culpa en sus ojos. Se pasó la lengua por la boca, por si hubiese quedado una sola gota de mi sangre. Yo le miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No podía evitarlo. Sinceramente siempre me sentía un conejo en peligro, cada vez que él me hacía algo como eso. Era su presa, si tuviese alguna manera de explicarlo._

_-Quedó… algo de tu sangre… en el cuello…-me dijo con dificultad, como si me pidiese permiso_

_-Hazlo. _

_Se abalanzó hacia mí, rápidamente. Colocó sus labios en mi cuello y de pronto, sentí algo que me hizo sobresaltar: la lengua de Shade recorría mi garganta, lamiéndolo suavemente, como si se deleitara de mi sabor. Tragué con muchísima dificultad, intimidada. Mis sentimientos comenzaron a chocar unos con otros, de pronto. Era como si quisiera que lo hiciera, tanto como no. No podía permitir que tuviera esas libertades, pero… ¿De qué manera sino tomaría mi sangre? Me mordió otra vez, con fuerza, volviendo a succionar sangre. Cerré los ojos, ahogué un quejido que pasaba de ser doloroso, mientras esperaba el final de esto. _

_Fue rápido, pero en mi estómago aún se arremolinaba el placer de lo que había llegado a hacerme. Le miré confusa, mientras él me daba la espalda, sentado en la cama. _

_-No me odies –me dijo solamente_

_-No lo hago. Somos amigos, ¿No?_

_-Kelsea, yo… no debería tomarme estas libertades_

_¡Bingo! ¡Justo lo que había pensado! Ahora me di cuenta que a veces era demasiado pudorosa. ¡Ellos eran vampiros! ¿Qué esperaba?_

_-Buenas noches –le corté, para que no siguiera diciendo lo asqueroso que era ser ESO. _

_-Oyasumi-nasai –dijo en un susurro, mientras me arropaba con suavidad. –gomen ne, Kelsea. _

_Yo solo sentí cómo me ayudaba a quedar dormida. Había sido muy dulce de su parte el que me malcriara como lo hacía. Pero… no podía evitar darme cuenta que Shade lo lamentaba mucho. No deseaba ser una carga para mí, ni siquiera quería que intentara ayudarle con sus problemas personales, más que el darle mi sangre. Shade había crecido casi solo, después de la muerte de Sharon. Sabía que él sufría en silencio y que me cuidaba mas que nada para no pasar por lo mismo, de nuevo. Aunque, aún suponiendo un peligro para mi, no lo dejaría. Había prometido abandonarlo cuando me rompiera el corazón o me hiciera algo mucho peor. Hasta ahora,__** nunca**__ me hizo nada de esto dicho. _

_-Kelsea… -dijo en un susurro –no desaparezcas. Dany esta feliz, mi madre hacía mucho que no sonreía. Adam está más infantil que nunca, disfruta cada vez que tenemos reuniones familiares. Mis padres son lo más importante para mí, más primordiales que mi vida. La vampira rubia al extremo inmadura por momentos, es la persona que más respeto. Gracias a ti, todo volvió a ser como antes. Y lo más importante, cuando apareciste, por más que me pelearas con idioteces, hiciste que volviera a sonreír. Arigatou gozaimasu… -se acercó a mi rostro. Con suavidad, depositó un beso en mi mejilla, como cuando los padres besan a sus bebés. Un escalofrío me embargó, mientras trataba por todos los medios no ruborizarme. Seguía cerca de mi rostro, demasiado para mi gusto. De pronto, volvió a besarme la mejilla… pero yo no quería que solo me besara allí. SOLO para molestarlo, me di media vuelta y le intercepté en el camino. _

_Sus labios se encontraron con los míos, un segundo nada más. Ni siquiera había sido un beso. Digamos que era un roce demasiado en el aire. Luego de eso, se apartó, mientras se ruborizaba como un idiota. ¿Yo? Estaba roja de la vergüenza, pero no me arrepentía lo que había echo. Abrí los ojos, sonreí, tomé el almohadón y se lo arrojé a la cara. Luego de eso, me volví a acostar, mientras inconscientemente tenía una mano sobre mis labios. Reí como una estúpida, antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormida. Pero antes, con un susurro, le dije_

_-Eres el idiota más grande de todos. No voy a desaparecer. Así que no digas esas cursilerías otra vez. Por supuesto que estoy feliz de ser tu amiga. Aunque ese beso fue bastante esclarecedor de que no solo sientes una amistad conmigo. ¡Kami! ¿Cuántas veces me besaste cuando estaba dormida? –Fingí una voz inocente –tengo tanto miedo…_

_-Mentirosa-gruñó. Ya podía imaginármelo rojo de la vergüenza y la cabeza agacha por la indignación_

_-Lo sé… oyasumi…-dije, riéndome entre dientes_

_-Mata… -susurró, mientras se sentaba en la silla, para vigilar la noche. –oyasumi, Kelsea _

_-OK…."_

-Un beso es solo una forma de saludo, pero aquí no lo muestran así… ¿Por qué? –susurró Rukia, antes de quedarse cien por ciento dormida

El libro demostraba la misma relación que Ichigo y ella tenían ¿Cómo podría alguien escribir algo tan exacto a lo que tenían ellos, pero con otros nombres? O mejor dicho, ¿Esa actitud que tenía Rukia, era exactamente que la de Kelsea por un solo motivo: esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos…?

Después de todo, Sí estaba enamorada de Ichigo

**Konbanwa! ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capi! La historia se desprende pero que si se liga realmente con la de Bleach de Épica Extraviada 3, libro mío. Díganme ¿Está bueno? ¿O merezco una expulsión del para SIEMPRE?**

**You decide, je. Tal como la canción de FireFlight. Ahora, ya vendrá pronto el capitulo tres, el cual espero que lo disfruten leyéndolo.**

**Nos vemos… besos**

**¿Algún Rewiew? ¡R&R! Yo los leo… y tendrán una mención especial en mi fic… y en mis libros que prometo publicar de una vez por todas XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola. Van a tener que perdonarme… tal vez si les cuento, me disculparán. **

**Viernes y sábado tuve convenciones de animé. En realidad, el domingo también había, pero tuve que ir a un asado (Maldito, puto y desgraciado) de fin de año con gente que NO específicamente estimo. –me peleé con mi madrina de confirmación, me enojé con mi prima, un desastre; todo porque se piensan que por ser algo mío, deben mandarme y decir qué es lo que sí y no debo hacer. En principal les jodía que me mensajeara con amigos/as que había hecho en la convención y que por eso, no les diera mucha bolilla (tampoco se la merecían)-**

**En cuanto a las convenciones, los dos días estuvieron maravillosos, jajaja**

**Vinieron Ricardo Cruz y Koji Wada (sí, el mismísimo cantante de Digimon) y también estuvieron Monoral, (pero a esa banda no la pude ver, porque estuvieron el domingo y yo… (Sniff)) Y muchas bandas argentinas-Tamagochi-abrazo y beso del cantante-, Wanpaku-autógrafo, charla, mail de la banda-, Raiven…-autógrafo –. Hubo karaoke internacional (que iba a quedar pero al final no quedé porque tuve que avisar primeramente que NO iba a estar el domingo y ese día era la final), cosplay de Yamato Cosplay Group, comida (precios infartantes) y muchas otras cositas mas. Gasté más de lo previsto en pinches de Bleach y parches para la mochila. Conocí muchísima gente que lo vale mucho, la verdad que me llevo un recuerdo muy bueno y no puedo dejar de recordarlo cada vez que pasan los días. Aunque el recuerdo amargo me lo dieron el domingo como la fresa podrida de la torta que estuvo hecha con tanto esmero**

**Fotos con los cantantes primeramente nombrados, autógrafos, beso, saludo, regalo de que le hice a uno de los cantantes-R. C-…. Recital inolvidable… primera fila... sin palabras. La verdad que no quiero alargarme demasiado, pero soy feliz con solo pensarlo. **

**Ah! y le regalé una chapita, pinche (o pin como se conoce acá) a Ricardo Cruz de Kon, porque es FANÁTICO de BLEACH e ICHIXRUKISTA –un ídolo, con todas las letras- y lo llevó todo el reci… del sábado XD y en el viernes lo tenía en el pantalón… o sea… muero… X.X**

**Sábado y domingo salí de mi casa a las 10:45 y volví a las 23:30. Y el domingo a las 12:00 y volví a las 24:30 hs**

**Tengo pensado hacer un fotolog dedicado solo para las convenciones de animé. Así que aki va la pag: ****.com/Anime_akarui**

**Ahora sí, ¿Podrán disculparme? ¿Si? ¿No? Gomen ne… x la tardanza, de verdad XD**

**DEJA UN DESEO PARA NAVIDAD**

**Cap3: Thanks for the Memories**

Al día siguiente, ya la mañana del veinticinco de diciembre, Rukia se levantó con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Con un poco de parsimonia, se bajó de su armario y observó dormitar a su compañero de cabellos naranjas. No sonrió, no demostró siquiera emoción. Solo le observaba.

Con suavidad, se acercó al chico y le acarició el pelo. No se inmutó y ella se sintió completamente una madre que acaricia a sus hijitos, mientras duermen. Una sonrisa tierna se asomó tercamente por sus labios antes de darse la media vuelta y cocinar algo para el desayuno. No quería comer sola, así que le daría una sorpresa a su amigo shinigami sustituto. Al hombre que cambió su vida

Los ojos con un poco de pesadez, se abrieron. Miraron el techo de la habitación. Algo le había llamado la atención. Un delicioso olor dulce que provenía de su mismísima habitación ¿Era un sueño o qué?

-Buenos días… Rukia… -miró a la chica que se sentaba en frente de él, sonriente

-Buenos días, idiota y feliz Navidad…

Ichigo sonrió lozanamente, antes de darle la primera bocanada al pastel de manzana acaramelada. Lo probó, haciendo que se deshiciera en su boca. Era delicioso, para ser justos y sinceros. Siguió ingiriendo y cuando ya no tenía más de su ración, tomó un poco de chocolatada caliente.

-¿Hace frío verdad?

Rukia había leído hacía algún tiempo, que cuando alguien no sabe de qué tema hablar, siempre tocan el mentado clima. Por eso, supo que Ichigo estaba incómodo. ¿Por lo que había pasado anoche?

-Si, algo…

Un silencio los invadió. No era ni tenso ni incómodo. Era esos vacíos que siempre se formaban. Disfrutaban estar así, porque sentían que no había necesidad de hablar todo el tiempo.

-Ichigo… esto…sobre lo de anoche

-Déjalo como está

-Déjame terminar

El chico asintió

-Quiero serte sincera –un tambor comenzó a golpetear en el pecho de la morena. Se ruborizó un poquito, antes de seguir; escondiendo su rostro en el cabello azabache –la verdad era que no tenía pensado decírtelo. –se refería al "te amo", aquél que tal vez le dio alguna que otra disputa –pero… -se sinceró de pronto, una epifanía completamente profana –te amo de verdad. Eres la persona que cambió mi vida. Mierda, sueno tan melosa y ridícula, pero lo siento así –puso los ojos en blanco –ya sabes… a lo que me refiero es que puedo llegar a tener sentimientos, no como tu siempre insinúas. –su voz se hizo peligrosa.

-¿Si? ¿Qué descubriste?

-Ichigo, no sé que mierda te pasa… pero ¿Por qué me tratas así?

-Porque no te creo ni una maldita palabra. Sé que lo haces para que no me sienta solo. ¿Quieres irte con tu Nii-sama? ¿Verdad?

-Jamás. No te dejaría

-No mientas

-¡Idiota! ¡No te miento!

-¡No grites!

-¡Grito lo que se me da la regalada gana!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Retrasada!

-Trastornada neuro-psicótica

-Autista monumental

Ichigo, para no escucharla, puso la música de la radio en un volumen altísimo… Pero Rukia gritó, sobresaliendo sobre el batifondo (1)

-Y dale con las canciones de Fall Out Boy

-A mi me gustan

-No te lo pregunté

Cerca.

Demasiado cerca uno del otro. Se miraban apenas, para no poder evitar el que sus mejillas se colorearan de un tímido rosa. Sí, deseaban otro beso. Uno que durara más. Eso les había dejado toda la noche casi a la intemperie.

Rukia suavemente se puso de puntas de pie y tomó del rostro del chico. Lo besó suavemente, antes de que él tratara de apartarse. Pero no iba a ser así. No hoy. Ella lo había decidido: Esta Navidad sería una fiesta que jamás olvidaría. Lo atrajo con brusquedad y besándolo, decidió que fuera su secreto

Los labios del chico se deslizaron suavemente sobre los de la shinigami, resbalándose entre los de ella, provocándose sensaciones desconocidas. Se sentían adolescentes _**incautos **_que apenas comenzaban a conocer las locuras que podían llegar a hacer dos personas que se aman. Rukia solo tenía los brazos alrededor del cuerpo del chico, para nunca dejarlo ir. Le gustaba el contacto. Suave, dulce, hasta inocente. Con un dejo de perversión, claro.

La lengua de Rukia de deslizó dentro de la boca de Ichigo, tocándola. Lo había leído de tantos libros, y ahora todo se cumplía. Qué genialidad eso de hacer un gigai igual al de un cuerpo humano. Ichigo no contestaba al principio, pero luego se olvidó de todo, al parecer. Porque también comenzó a besarla con desesperación, aferrándose a su cuerpo, acariciándole con ternura. Se provocaban escalofríos uno al otro, más era una sensación fabulosa.

-Rukia… -dijo un Ichigo medio ido, entre besos -¿Qué pretendes?

-Que olvides que tienes que sufrir todo el tiempo –susurró ella, sin dejar de besarle. Ni loca lo dejaría.

-Estás loca… -siguió besándola. De pronto un gemido de dolor lo azotó. Ella le había mordido fieramente el labio inferior –bruta

-Estúpido

-No empecemos a insultarnos

-Mira quién es el loco ahora

-Enana…

Se separaron por falta de aire. Sonriéndose cómplicemente, ella comenzó a seguir desayunando. Ichigo le observó confundido ¿Era su imaginación o esa Rukia de hacía unos cinco segundos antes era la misma infantilona de ahora? ¿Qué le habían abducido los aliens?

Desayunaron apenas cruzando alguna que otra palabra. Sonreían como tontos enamorados, mientras digerían alguna que otra delicia. A veces, se robaban besos. Era una Navidad un tanto especial para ambos. Estaban experimentando estremecimientos muy extraños, pero demasiado perfectos y casi increíbles. No podían creer que eso existiera.

-¿Vamos a caminar?

-¿Qué?

-Decidido. Cámbiate. Y por favor, abrígate que hace frío

-Pero Ichigo…

No había nadie en la habitación ahora. Solo estaba la shinigami, porque él ya se había ido a lavar los platos.

Suspirando, Rukia decidió que quería una ducha. Pero… Ichigo estaba usando el agua caliente.

Abriendo la puerta del baño, encontró a su shinigami sustito a punto de irse a bañar. Se atragantó con la propia saliva y miró hacia otro lado, roja hasta el cuello. Ichigo no se dio cuenta de que ella se encontraba tan cerca de su presencia.

Rukia desapareció del lugar, decidida a esperarle. Se ducharía también, pero luego de que él saliera. Y necesitaría IMPERIOSAMENTE una ducha con agua bien fría. Por su salud y la de él.

Después de haberse aseado como Kami-sama mandaba y ya vestida como para salir, Rukia e Ichigo salieron hacia cualquier lugar. No había punto fijo, pero querían pasar el tiempo, juntos. Como antes.

Con un suspiro, Rukia vio un regalo perfecto para Ichigo. Pero antes debía intentar convencerle, ya que previamente a la salida, le había dejado bien expreso que no quería un puñetero regalo de navidad.

-Ichigo… -dijo ella -¿Qué pasaría si te regalara algo que realmente quieres…?

-No lo acepto

-¿Ni siquiera un CD original de tu banda de música favorita?

-Rukia, no insistas

-Vamos, quiero regalarte algo. Para ti… para que disfrutes y te acuerdes de mi –Kami, ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan melosa? Que mierda…

-No

Maldita sea, era demasiado difícil de convencer

-Entonces te lo compraré, te guste o no. –la tangente era su mejor amiga…

-Quiero verte intentándolo

-No me retes…

Rukia se rió mientras entraba a la tienda. Miró al vendedor y le pidió con una voz autoritaria (extraño en ella con las personas desconocidas) el nuevo CD de Bad Religion… y dos de Bad Shield. Ichigo solo la observó cómo pagaba y se marchaba tomándolo de la mano, posesivamente

-Rukia…

-Toma y feliz Navidad –le extendió el brazo, roja como un tomate, fuera del negocio. No quería mirarle al rostro, porque estaba segura que se reiría de ella y le acosaría de su debilidad hasta los días finales de su mugrosa vida. Pero él los tomó, mientras trataba de encontrar esos ojos violetas y grandes.

-Rukia…

-No actúes como autómata.

Ichigo se rió en voz alta, mientras trataba de no parecer meloso. Pero tenía ganas de abrazarla

-Eres la mejor.

-Lo sé

-Creída.

-Ya, sigamos caminando. Tal vez encuentre algo como la gente para ti… -le dijo ahora Rukia

-¿De dónde has sacado la plata?

-Pues siempre vengo prevenida aquí

-¿Entonces por qué me pides dinero para comprar el almuerzo en la escuela?

-Porque tienes mucho dinero y nunca lo gastas en nada que sea digno para ti. Entonces me lo apropio –simple y llanamente. Qué maldita podía ser.

-De ahora en mas no caeré en esas cosas…

-Ya quiero verte

Rukia sonrió. Miró que había un bar cercano y caminando directamente hacia allí, arrastró a su amigo.

-Te invito el almuerzo –sonrió otra vez

-No te pavonees que tienes más plata que cualquiera de nosotros.

-Yo solo la gasto en la persona que quiero mucho. –un sonrojo la agobió, otra vez… –Así…q…-…y se trabó con las palabras- que…

-Ya, ya entendí –susurró, rojo

-De acuerdo. –dijo, suspirando muy aliviada.

Entraron al bar, y pidieron lo acordado. Un plato de spaghetti con salsa blanca y gaseosa les abasteció el estómago. Ichigo observaba a su amiga, que realmente se estaba portando muy bien con él. Ella hablaba sin cesar, como cuando están solos, por las noches. Luego de eso, se quedó en silencio, como si cavilara cosas. Después sonrió otra vez y siguió almorzando.

Cuando terminaron la sobremesa, Rukia pagó.

Marchándose a casa, con un regalo secreto que Ichigo le había comprado a la chica, caminaron en silencio por las calles de Karakura. Había tanta paz no sólo externa sino internamente, que se sentían plenos y felices.

-Oi… -susurró Ichigo, mientras ella tarareaba una canción desconocida

-Dime

-¿La pasas muy bien aquí?

-Si y no preguntes, porque sino te rompo la cara

-Eres terrible –se rió en voz alta –gracias por la salida

-De nada. Después de todo, habías invitado tú

-Como siempre, te obedezco

Llegando a casa, los dos solo sonrieron. Ya eran nada más y nada menos que las cinco de la tarde. La caza de regalos (así le había llamado Rukia, ante una mirada casi de decepción por parte de Ichigo) les había tomado toda la mañana. Pero bueno, al menos habían disfrutado de la compañía mutua ¿No?

Rukia subió las escaleras, cuando Ichigo dijo que iba a preparar café con unas medialunas que habían comprado antes de llegar a casa. Puso un CD (no antes sin maldecir a cuatro vientos por lo complejo de esa tecnología) y vaya que era la canción de Kana Nishino, Style. La canturreó un poco, mientras se acomodaba en la cama del chico. Era una navidad pasiva, pero la más linda que había pasado jamás

-Enana… ya está la merienda –le dijo Ichigo, sentándose al lado de la chica. Ella sonrió, mientras se incorporaba.

-Gracias

-De nada…

Comieron en silencio, a la vez que solo se observaban. Era un mundo completamente diferente… porque de hecho, aunque ellos habían estado besándose antes de salir, cuando estaban en la calle, solo se miraban con complicidad en sus ojos. Ahora estaban solos y necesitaban muchas cosas uno del otro. La confianza, el amor, la amistad, la paz. Y entre ellos, un círculo secreto y fantástico, se había formado.

Luego de merendar, siguieron acompañándose. Rukia estaba muy nerviosa, después de todo, se moría por besarlo otra vez. Pero no quería saber cómo le reaccionaría. Tal vez se enojara… su curiosidad la mataba, era como una niña pequeña que experimenta su primer beso con ese infantil primer amor. Solo que esta niña ya tenía 150 años de edad y aunque era la primera vez que se enamoraba, entendía varias cosas (por la mitad, pero bueh) entre los hombres y las mujeres. Ichigo le volvía inconscientemente loca

En la cena, Rukia ya sentía su sangre hirviendole la piel. Las ganas de gritar lo que deseaba la estaban volviendo una incauta. Y entonces, cuando lavaban los platos, con brusquedad se los quitó de las manos y lo besó sin recato. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, como a la mañana y acarició los labios masculinos con los suyos con fuerza y desesperación. Lo amaba, finalmente se había dado cuenta.

Ichigo, sorprendido dejó que lo besara, pero no sin antes, sentir un sonrojo expandiéndose en su rostro. Los besos eran muy dulces y a la vez incitadores. Cerró los ojos, y entonces le abrazó. Al demonio con lo demás, ahora existían ellos.

-Ichigo… te amo… y es verdad… -se sintió una estúpida, pero debía decírselo

-Yo también

-Mentiroso

-Es verdad

-Entonces ¿Por qué no me creíste?

-Porque te conozco cuando mientes. Te he observado lo suficiente como para saber desconfiar de ti –se ruborizó. Otra vez el lado meloso casi volvía a aparecer –pero eso no significa que me la pasara viéndote. Tampoco soy un pervertido que…

-Ya, idiota. –Le cubrió la boca con las manos, sonriente –Feliz Navidad…

-Igualmente…

FIN

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Malo? ¿Bueno? Espero que les haya gustado y para todos, mis más mejores deseos de navidad. Nos veremos y eso si ¡Quiero Rewiew! :3**

**Editado por segunda vez el 26/12/08**

**¡¡¡La Puta madre que lo parió…!!!! **

**¡Perdón por haber estado tan desaparecida! la verdad es que no tuve tiempo de subirlo. Tuve un cumpleaños el 23 (la pasé bomba en la casa de Teorak **

**¡Happy Birthday!), las fiestas me consumieron a la vez que no la pasé TAN bien. Peleas por todos lados en la familia, llantos, dolor… la misma familia que tanto me criticaba, se disolvió del todo… ahora todos me quieren y me abrazan y toda la historia melosa. En fin, solo quería decirles que gracias por el aguante y de verdad, espero que hayan tenido una muy buena Navidad. **

**Ahora si, me despido. Un beso**

**Bye**


End file.
